WTF!
by amor por escribir
Summary: El equipo avatar (en especial Korra) tendrá experiencias extrañas que no son como cualquier día en Ciudad Republica. Lo que nunca imaginaron es que por algunas razones pudieran... ¿Ver ponis naranjas en patineta y teletubis? Varios one-shoots!
1. Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey

Ok ya, estaba con ganas de escribir comedia bye xD

Okeeeeeeeeeeey…?

´´¡Y ahora, la canción que está de moda en el mundo!´´

-Wow, esa canción debe ser muy buena para ser la más escuchada en el mundo.

-Sierto-agrego Mako entusiasmado al querer escuchar la nueva canción.

´´¡Con lo terrorita!´´ se escuchó esa música de dos segundos i medio. Y ahora luego de esa ''gran'' canción, los dejo con el siguiente más escuchado´´

-Okey espero que sea mejor que esa cosa de ¡Con lo terrorita! Sabes? Creo que si es pegadisa.

Mako la miro con cara de ´´me estas cargando?´´ y luego siguió el tema.

´´En la radio hay un pollito(pio pio) en laradio hay un pollito, ¡el pollito pio, el pollito pio, el pollito pio, el pollito pio!...´´

-Creo que no es la mejor canción-dijo apagando la radio.

-¡No! No la apagues-agrego poniendo cara de perro mojado- ahora viene la parte del gato.

El solo se pegó una cachetada en la frente. Cuando llegó la hora del trctor fue un plomo para Mako, pero cuando escucho ´´Y el pollito (pou) ho ho´´ fue el mejor momento de todos ya que estaba arto del pollito.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar por el parque?

-Claro.

Llegaron al parque y se acostaron a mirar las nubes y decían formas.

-Y el toro moo, la vaca mu, el cordero bee la cabra…

-¿Enserio?

-Lo siento, es que vi un pato-dijo poniéndose roja.

-¿Un pato?

-Sí, ¿No ves el que está en ese árbol?

-Okey Korra, no te preocupes, ya todo va a pasar-agregó el maestro fuego acariciándole la mano algo preocupado.

-¡Es enserio!

-Creo que sería mejor si vamos con Asami y Bolin.

-¡Ja!- respondió con burla.

Llegaron y ahí estaban todos, bailando.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

Al parecer, Jinora estaba en el piso con una bolsa de dormir haciéndose el gusano, Ikki , Meelo y Rohan volando, Bolin patas ariba y Asami estaba en una bicicleta de una rueda. Al parecer, estaban escuchando en la radio la canción de ''¡Con lo terrorita!´´

-¡Solo debo saltar a una cascada de agua fría!¡Haaaaaaaaaa! –y así fue, Mako se baño y luego de eso nadie hablo del tema, sin embargo, muchas de las personas que visitaban el parque podrían jurar ver a un pato rosado en un árbol.

Lol xDDDDDDDDDDDDdd

XD ALTO ONE-SHOOT bueno, así van a ser los siguientes capítulos, ¡MUY WTF?!

EAEAEA Espero sus

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Saluditoooooooos :D

pd: pagina official: w.w. pages/Amor-por-escribir/138925749622666?ref=hl(saquenle los puntos que hay entre las ''W'' :'D


	2. Mako, la gente está muy loca

Disculpen las demoras D:

Capítulo 2: Mako, la gente está muy loca.

Era una noche especial. El equipo avatar, o por lo menos todos menos Mako, irían por primera vez a lo que hoy por hoy podríamos llamar como ''boliche''.

Por desgracia de tema laboral el maestro fuego no pudo ir ya que le esperaba una larga jornada. Estaba esperando a aquellos chicos que habían ido a aquel lugar.

-No puede ser-dijo el chico mientras miraba su reloj-Son las tres de la mañana.

Luego de un par de minutos de pudo notar a una Korra que estaba casi arrastrándose que Asami la ayudaba a caminar. A un Bolin con una pantalla de una lámpara con una corbata que no había llevado (lo cual extraño mucho al maestro fuego) y al parecer estaba borracho.

-Asami-anunció agarrando del brazo a una Korra que al parecer había tomado unos cuantos barriles de ''X''-Dime la verdad-en ese momento la chica se puso casi blanca ya que él era demasiado sobreprotector-¿Cuántos tragos bebió?

-Antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo te pagare todas…

-¿Cuántas?

En ese momento la chica de ojos azules dijo una oración o, mejor dicho, algo que no tenía en absoluto nada que ver con la conversación.

-Mako, la gente está muy loca.

-Asami… explicaciones por favor.

-Bueno, verás… cuando me fui por unos instantes ya había bebido nada más de una copa del barril de una ''X'' por una extraña razón cuando volví cinco minutos después ella estaba… haciendo cosas raras…

-¿Qué tipo de co…?-en ese momento una mirada la dirigió hacia Bolin que decía cada dos por tres, y cuando digo ''dos por tres'' no es una expresión ya que la decía cada seis minutos, un nombre de al parecer una chica llamada Juanita.

-Juanita…-decía aún con la pantalla en la cabeza-¿Algún día te volveré a ver?

-¡¿Y el que se tomó?!

En ese momento ''la hija de papi'' caminó como si nada hubiera pasado con la mano en la parte trasera de su cuello como si tratara de disimular (terriblemente) lo que había sucedido.

-¡Asami! Rayos, creo que mañana tendré que ir con ellos.

-Fulanito…-susurraba en el sueño que el barril, o mejor dicho, los barriles de muchas ''X'' que había bebido.

-¿K-korra se enamoró de Fulanito?-pensó con desesperación el maestro fuego-si me lo encuentro le parto la cara.

Fueron a dormir y al siguiente día ambos chicos aparecieron con una fuerte jaqueca y Bolin se despertó más desorientado ya que no tenía idea de por qué estaba pegoteado. A nadie le importo. Al llegar la noche el muy decidido del hermano mayor decidió acompañarlos.

Eran las doce de la noche.

Ya habían pasado alrededor de cuatro horas desde que el equipo avatar entro.

Korra se encontraba sobre un escenario bailando el Gangam Style y todos acompañándola con la canción.

-¡Heeeeeeeeeee sexy lady!-decían todos.

Uno saltó hacia el escenario y le robó un beso a la actual (y muy borracha) avatar. Claro que nuestro maestro fuego favorito vio ese ''incidente'' por lo cual una gran pelea de punta a punta del lugar para bailar y divertirse. Korra estaba sobre la gente mientras se golpeaban.

Bolin se encontraba buscando a su querida Juanita hasta que la encontró. A través de una multitud de hombres con la cara deformada matándose entre si ella se encontraba. Con su bello vidrio marrón y una ''X'' marcada en el corazón se encontraba Juanita, su Juanita. Un chico llamado Fulanito (aquel que le robó el beso a Korra) tomó a la botella tan magnifica y, en los ojos del maestro tierra, la bebió hasta no quedar más.

-¡Noooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Juanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritaba desesperado yendo hasta la escena del crimen.

-Bo-bolin-susurraba la botellita.

-¡Juanitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó lloroso al ver como su líquido ya no estaba.

Al siguiente día resulta que se había levantado el avatar con un sartén en la mano.

-Hay-dijo alguien a su lado lo cual la morena le pegó en la cara con el objeto en su mano.

-Ui, eso le dejará moretones.

Miró hacia su lado y se encontraba su novio tendido sobre sus piernas.

-Mako, hey Mako. Mmm no se despierta entonces… ¡Mako, Amon me quito mis poderes y está aquí!

-¡¿Quééééééééé?!-saltó decesperado.

-Hasta que le levantabas bello durmiente.

-No es gracioso.

-Como sea, ¿Dónde está Bolin?

-Ho claro él está…-miro desesperadamente hacia todas direcciones-¡allí está!

-¿Dónde?

-Bajo esa vaca grande y grasosa.

-¿Te refieres a la que te escuchó y se dirige hacia acá con un cuchillo corta carne?

-E-este yo.

-¿A quién le dices vaca gorda?

-Emm buen-o yo…

Con el sartén le dio un golpe en la cara dejándolo tendido.

-¡Toma a Bolin y corre!

Escaparon corriendo hasta la Isla Del Templo Del Aire pero no se dieron cuenta de un pequeño detalle

-Oye Korra.

-¿Qué pasa Mako?

-¿Dónde está Asami?

La cara se le puso pálida ¿Dónde se había metido la multimillonaria?

Nota de autora:

Ok ya :D les saco risas o no D: me gustaría saber que tul les gusto o k? :D

Besos y dejen sus

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

BYES! Y besos tambien a los anonimos.

Pd: si dejas un review te canto el pollito pio :D


End file.
